The Opposite
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Mereka berbeda, namun mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Ketika Seokjin, seorang dokter dengan kemampuan psychokinesis ternyata menjadi soulmate dari seorang pembunuh dengan kemampuan pyrokinesis bernama Kim Namjoon, Seokjin hampir yakin Dewa telah salah menempatkan takdirnya. / NamJin, slight!TaeKook, YoonMin. / Superpowers!AU, BL, Fiction.
1. Part 1

**The Opposite**

**.**

* * *

**a NamJin Fanfiction**

_**by**_

**Black Lunalite**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Warn!**_

_**SuperPowers!AU, Fiction, BL.**_

_**Slight!TaeKook, YoonMin**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Opposite**

* * *

**Part 1**

"_**I have a soulmate."**_

* * *

"_I have a soulmate_." ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba seraya menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, tanpa peduli untuk mengetuk pintu atau lainnya.

Seisi ruangan itu langsung hening, dua orang yang sebelumnya duduk di sana dan tengah membicarakan sesuatu mendadak terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"_Congratulations_, Namjoon." Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh salah satu dari dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, dia tersenyum tipis. "Siapa?"

Namjoon menghela napas, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang dikenal oleh mereka sebagai '_mark'_ atau tanda, bentuk tanda itu seperti tato, dengan lambang dari kekuatan sosok pasangannya disertai inisial namanya di bawah lambang tersebut. Tanda itu terletak di punggung tangan Namjoon, di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Tanda ini muncul di tempat yang sangat mencolok. Aku dalam masalah, Taehyung."

Dalam dunia mereka, tiap orang memiliki satu _soulmate_, atau pasangan sehidup-semati, pasangan itu ditentukan oleh Dewa dan biasanya memiliki kemampuan yang berlawanan dengan kemampuan pasangannya. Disebutkan dalam kepercayaan sebagian besar orang bahwa Dewa akan mengirimkan pasangan dengan kekuatan yang sebanding untuk mengendalikan kemampuan pasangannya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanda itu akan muncul di waktu yang tidak tentu, dan di tempat yang tidak tentu pula, biasanya setelah tanda itu muncul, diikuti dengan perubahan warna mata pada salah satu pihak, biasanya warna mata mereka akan berubah mengikuti pasangannya yang lebih kuat.

Taehyung, seseorang yang tadi mengucapkan selamat pada Namjoon, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Pasanganku adalah _psychokinesis_." Namjoon membawa tangan kirinya ke depan wajahnya, memperhatikan tanda yang tercetak di tangannya, "Inisialnya K.S.J."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Yah, kurasa ada sedikit masalah di sini."

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Tidak ada _psychokinesis_ di fasilitas ini." Namjoon menjawab, "Dan itu berarti dia bukan bagian dari organisasi kita."

Jungkook masih memasang wajah bingungnya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Taehyung menarik napas, "_Baby_, itu artinya dia adalah warga biasa, dia tidak sama seperti kita."

Jungkook mengerjap dan akhirnya dia mengerti, "Oh!" pekiknya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Dan sialnya tanda ini muncul di tempat yang sangat mencolok. Aku tidak bisa menutupinya, aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik jika menutupi tanganku dengan sesuatu." Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Padahal ketika aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan menjadi bagian dari tempat ini, aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak mau memiliki pasangan."

"Ya, tapi Namjoon, pasangan ini bukan sesuatu yang kita bisa kendalikan sesuka hati." Taehyung melirik Jungkook, "Maksudku, kau tahu bagaimana peraturannya, Dewa akan memberi kita pasangan saat dia merasa kita sudah terlalu diluar kendali dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk '_mengendalikan'_ kita."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Dan kurasa _psychokinesis_ adalah pasangan yang tepat." Jungkook terdiam sebentar, "Maksudku, kau _pyrokinesis_, tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikanmu, bahkan Taehyung yang _hydrokinesis_ saja tidak bisa." Jungkook menipiskan bibirnya, "Jangan tersinggung, tapi kemampuan _pyrokinesis_mu sangat diluar batas wajar."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Dia benar." Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "Dan kurasa ini memang saat yang tepat bagimu untuk mendapatkan seseorang, Namjoon. Kau sangat.." Taehyung terlihat mencari kata-kata yang cocok, "..tidak terkendali."

Namjoon mendengus, "Ya, tentu saja." ujarnya dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

"Kau adalah pembunuh nomor satu di organisasi ini. Kau membunuh seperti _grim reaper_, bahkan kurasa para _grim reaper_ yang asli kebanjiran pekerjaan karena kau menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dengan begitu mudah." Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi kurasa saatnya memang tepat," Taehyung menuding tangan Namjoon, "Tanda itu muncul di tempat yang mencolok pasti karena Dewa merasa kau sangat butuh dikendalikan di sini."

Namjoon menatap tangan kirinya, "_It's just a mind-trick_." Dia menurunkan tangannya, "_I don't believe in Gods_."

Keseriusan dalam suara Namjoon membuat Jungkook bergidik, tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat temannya sejak dia masuk ke organisasi ini mengatakan itu dengan santainya. Dia sudah terlalu mengenal Namjoon untuk merasa terkejut.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan mencarinya?" Taehyung berdeham, "Aku tidak ingin semakin menyulitkanmu, tapi kau _hitman_ paling mematikan di seantero negeri dan semua orang mengenalmu. Dan jika dia adalah warga biasa.."

"Dia akan diincar jika seseorang mengenalinya." Namjoon menghela napas, "Tapi kurasa tidak ada orang yang mau memiliki pasangan seorang pembunuh."

"_Well_, aku mau." ujar Jungkook polos.

Namjoon meliriknya, "Kau juga pembunuh, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tertawa, "Yah, untungnya aku bertemu Jungkook di sini, sehingga aku tidak mengalami kesulitan sepertimu."

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Jungkook tertawa riang melihat wajah muram Namjoon, melihat Namjoon dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah hal langka dan Jungkook tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk tertawa sepuasnya. "Ah, tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Apa, _Baby_?"

"Kenapa _psychokinesis_ tidak ada di sini?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Tidak ada _psychokinesis_ ataupun _telekinesis_ di sini. Organisasi tidak akan merekrut orang dengan kemampuan seperti itu. Organisasi tidak akan merekrut mereka yang bertempur dengan menggunakan pikiran."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang sebentar, "_Well, they're.. less deadly_."

"Mereka bukan '_kurang'_ mematikan, tapi mereka '_tidak'_ mematikan. _Psychokinesis_ bahkan memiliki kemampuan '_healing'_, walaupun tidak sehebat _vitakinesis_ yang memang kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan." jelas Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Karena _psychokinesis_ memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran, dia mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan api yang kulemparkan padanya, tapi dia bisa '_menahan'_ pikiranku agar tidak melemparkan api padanya." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Nah, sekarang kita kembali pada pertanyaan utama." Taehyung menjeda, "Apakah kau akan mencarinya atau tidak mencarinya, Namjoon? Tentunya mencari seseorang dengan tanda _pyrokinesis_ di tubuhnya dan mata merah gelap yang sama denganmu bukanlah hal yang sulit, bukan?"

Namjoon mengerang pelan, dia mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru Taehyung.

"Mencari kopi!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan agak tergesa, hari ini dia datang terlambat karena terlalu terkejut melihat _mark_ yang muncul di tangan kirinya dan dia hampir terlambat untuk _shift_ paginya. Untungnya Seokjin berhasil melewatinya dengan baik pagi tadi dan saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat makan siang.

Tanda di tangan kiri Seokjin terasa berdenyut seiring dengan langkahnya, Seokjin belum menceritakan perihal tanda ini pada siapapun dan dia menutupinya dengan menggunakan _sweater paw_. Beberapa perawat berkomentar mengenai dirinya yang terlihat lucu karena _sweater paw_ itu namun tawa mereka segera menghilang saat melihat warna mata Seokjin yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat terang berubah menjadi merah gelap.

Seokjin menghela napas ketika dia akhirnya berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu, Seokjin mengetuknya pelan dan dia mendengar nada ceria dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruhnya masuk. Seokjin membuka pintu dan melihat temannya, Jimin, dokter anak di tempat Seokjin bekerja sebagai dokter umum, tengah duduk di balik mejanya dan tengah menulis sesuatu di berkas yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Oh, Seokjin! Sebuah kejutan." Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Duduklah."

Seokjin bergerak untuk duduk di depan Jimin, "Kau sibuk? Ayo keluar untuk makan siang."

"Ya, aku hampir selesai." Jimin terdiam sebentar saat menyadari kepanikan di wajah Seokjin. "Ada masalah?"

Seokjin menuding matanya sendiri, "Kau tidak melihat ini?"

Jimin mengerjap dan setelahnya dia tertawa, "Oh, selamat! Akhirnya kau memiliki seseorang!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Tunda ucapan selamatmu sampai aku menceritakan masalahku ini."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian berdiri. "Nah, kalau begitu lekas keluar dari sini dan ceritakan padaku."

Seokjin dan Jimin berjalan ke sebuah restoran yang ada di depan rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja untuk makan siang. Mereka menempati salah satu meja yang kosong di dekat jendela. Jimin menjalin jemarinya di atas meja dan memasang wajah serius seraya menatap Seokjin setelah pelayan yang datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka pergi.

"Jadi?"

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, dia meletakkan tangan kirinya dengan hati-hati di atas meja kemudian menarik lengan _sweater_nya hingga seluruh punggung tangannya terlihat. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan segera mengenali lambang _pyrokinesis_ di tangan Seokjin beserta inisial K.N.J di bagian bawah lambang itu.

Jimin diam selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia menatap Seokjin, "Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Seokjin hampir memukul meja karena frustasi, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Ini _pyrokinesis_! Kemampuan mereka adalah salah satu yang paling mematikan! Dan kemampuan ini juga sangat langka."

Jimin menatap Seokjin, "Seokjin, _psychokinesis_ yang kau miliki juga langka, _telekinesis_ lebih banyak dibanding _psychokinesis_." Jimin kembali menunduk menatap _mark_ di tangan Seokjin, "_Pyrokinesis_ dan mata berwarna merah gelap, ya?"

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat ini tiba-tiba muncul di tanganku saat aku bangun pagi tadi hingga aku bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurku selama hampir 30 menit." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Kenapa pasanganku harus _pyrokinesis_?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar, "_Pyrokinesis_ ini salah satu dari kemampuan yang paling kuat, kau mau aku menanyakan ini pada Yoongi? Mungkin di kepolisian tempatnya bekerja ada seseorang dengan kemampuan _pyrokinesis_." Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi biasanya kepolisian memiliki beberapa dari mereka dengan kemampuan yang unik dan agak berbahaya."

Seokjin mendengus, "Ya, seperti _umbrakinesis_ milik Yoongi, bukan?" Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya menatap lambang _pyrokinesis_ di tangannya, "_Pyrokinesis_ dan mata berwarna merah gelap, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa ini sesuatu yang bagus."

"_Pyrokinesis_ sangat langka, dan mata berwarna merah gelap lebih langka lagi." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Ini antara kau tidak akan menemukan pasanganmu atau pasanganmu ternyata sangat menyeramkan."

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah, dia menggigiti kuku tangan kirinya dan segera terhenti saat seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Seokjin mendongak seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Seokjin menoleh ke arah mata yang menatapnya dan melihat seorang pria dengan wajah menyeramkan dan bekas luka nyata di wajahnya tengah menatapnya. Seokjin bergidik karena cara pria itu menatapnya hingga dia segera memalingkan pandangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, aku lupa meminta tambahan merica." Jimin berujar tiba-tiba dan hal itu mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin.

Seokjin berdeham pelan, "Biar kuambilkan." Dia berdiri dengan agak terburu-buru untuk mengambil merica. Seokjin melirik ke arah pria tadi dan dia ternyata pria itu masih menatapnya. Seokjin bergidik dan mempercepat langkahnya namun sialnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya hingga dia menabrak seseorang.

Kopi yang dibawa orang itu tumpah di antara mereka, Seokjin memekik pelan. "Astaga, maafkan aku." Dia membungkuk dan mencoba mengambil _cup_ kopi yang terjatuh lalu dengan panik menatap sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil _cup_ kopi yang terjatuh, dia lupa sama sekali bahwa dia belum menurunkan lengan _sweater_nya sehingga _mark_ di tangannya terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Seokjin masih menoleh ke sana-sini dan tersenyum lega saat melihat seorang pelayan berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak apa,"

Seokjin terkejut mendengar seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi tiba-tiba bersuara, Seokjin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menunduk seraya mengambil _cup_ di tangan Seokjin dengan cepat. Kemudian sebelum Seokjin sempat bereaksi, pria itu segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari restoran.

Seokjin terpaku di lantai dengan wajah bingung saat pria yang ditabraknya tadi melesat dengan begitu cepat keluar dari restoran. Dia kembali tersadar saat pelayan yang tadi berjalan menghampirinya menepuk bahu Seokjin seraya membantunya berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan membersihkan tumpahan kopi di lantai. Seokjin berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan dan menyadari bahwa pria menyeramkan yang sejak tadi menatapnya juga tidak ada di mejanya. Seokjin mengerjap bingung namun akhirnya dia kembali ke mejanya tempat Jimin menunggu setelah mengambil tambahan merica.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan cepat memasuki gedung pusat organisasinya, dia baru saja kembali dari '_mencari kopi'_ yang dia katakan pada Taehyung. Ketika dia masuk ke sana, Namjoon tidak merasa curiga sama sekali, dia berdiri dan mengantri kopi seperti biasanya dan selagi menunggu kopinya selesai, Namjoon menatap sekeliling restoran.

Dia melihat seseorang dengan luka bakar di wajahnya tengah duduk di sana, Namjoon menyipitkan matanya dan mengenali bahwa luka bakar seperti itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh _pyrokinesis_ sepertinya. Namjoon tidak tahu siapa orang dengan luka bakar itu karena dia tidak pernah mengingat siapa saja yang pernah dia bunuh atau siapa saja yang pernah dia lukai, tapi jelas pria itu adalah salah satu yang pernah berurusan dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditatap oleh pria itu dan menemukan seorang pria lainnya yang duduk membelakangi Namjoon. Pria itu mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna biru langit yang terlihat lucu dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang terlihat halus. Namjoon berdecak pelan, dia menganggap bahwa pria itu pastinya tengah mencoba menggoda seseorang dengan _sweater_ biru langit itu. Namjoon menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke depan, dia baru menyadari bahwa kopinya hampir siap.

Ketika kopinya siap, Namjoon mengambilnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, Namjoon berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya. Kopi Namjoon terjatuh dan tumpah di antara mereka, Namjoon hampir mengumpat namun dia terhenti saat sosok yang menabraknya memekik pelan seraya mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan panik.

Seseorang yang menabraknya adalah pria dengan _sweater_ biru langit tadi.

Namjoon menghela napas dan membungkuk, bermaksud untuk menyuruh pria itu berdiri dan membiarkan kopinya karena Namjoon bisa membeli yang baru. Namun saat Namjoon membungkuk, dia melihat tangan kiri pria itu yang tengah memegang _cup_ kopi, dahi Namjoon berkerut saat melihat lambang _pyrokinesis_ di sana, Namjoon menggerakkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah pria itu dan walaupun dia sedang menatap ke arah lain, Namjoon bisa melihat warna bola matanya.

Warna matanya adalah merah gelap.

Namjoon menarik napas kemudian dia menoleh ke arah pria dengan bekas luka bakar tadi, dan orang itu tidak lagi ada di sana. Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, alasan kenapa pria tadi memperhatikan sosok di depan Namjoon pasti karena dia melihat lambang _pyrokinesis_ di tangannya dan juga warna matanya yang berwarna merah gelap. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Tidak apa." ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba kemudian segera membungkuk untuk mengambil _cup_ dari tangan pria itu dan segera berjalan keluar dari restoran.

Namjoon hampir berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera setelah dia sampai di sana, dia membawanya melaju ke kantor pusat organisasinya, ketika dia tiba di sini, Namjoon segera berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Taehyung berada dan membuka pintunya dengan keras.

Taehyung terlonjak kecil karena terkejut, dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mengumpat ke arah Namjoon. "Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit? Kau sudah merusak pintu ruanganku dua kali dalam minggu ini!"

"Kita memiliki data dari seluruh kamera pengawas, bukan? Apa kita memiliki data kamera pengawas dari restoran italia di depan Rumah Sakit Seoul?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa tidak jika itu kamera pengawas dalam restoran, tapi iya jika itu kamera pengawas dari luar restoran."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia teringat bahwa pria dengan _sweater_ biru langit itu duduk di sebelah jendela. "Perlihatkan _video_ 40 menit lalu dari kamera pengawas yang ada di sekitar restoran itu."

Taehyung semakin bingung, "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Kujelaskan nanti, periksa saja data kamera pengawasnya."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya, dia berhasil menemukan rekaman kamera pengawas yang Namjoon maksud, kemudian memutarnya ke 40 menit lalu. Namjoon memperhatikan kamera pengawas itu dengan seksama dan melihat pria dengan _sweater_ biru langit itu sudah duduk di sana bersama temannya, mereka sedang mengobrol namun wajah pria itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena dia menatap ke arah temannya, kemudian dia menatap keluar jendela dan Namjoon segera meminta Taehyung menghentikan rekaman video.

Namjoon menuding wajah pria di layar, "Apakah kau bisa menjalankan program identifikasi wajah padanya?"

Taehyung menatap wajah pria di video dan Namjoon bergantian, "Kenapa?"

"Dia memiliki lambang _pyrokinesis_ di tangannya dan matanya berwarna merah gelap."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya dan segera kembali sibuk dengan komputernya, ketika dia sedang sibuk mengurus program identifikasi wajah, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan kali ini Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan dua gelas kopi dingin di tangannya.

"Oh, Namjoon. Kau sudah kembali." Jungkook berjalan masuk dan melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan Taehyung, "Kalian sedang apa?"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Namjoon rasa dia berhasil menemukan _soulmate_nya."

Mata Jungkook melebar senang, "Benarkah?!"

Namjoon melirik Jungkook, terkadang jika melihat bagaimana cerianya Jungkook di sekitar Taehyung, Namjoon hampir lupa jika sebenarnya Jungkook adalah salah satu pembunuh di organisasi mereka dengan kemampuan _cryokinesis_ yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sama seperti ketika Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang kadang berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan perhatian di depan Jungkook.

"Aku mendapatkan datanya," ujar Taehyung dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap layar komputer Taehyung dan melihat foto pria tadi di sana, Namjoon yakin datanya ada dalam _database_ mereka karena jika dia bukan buronan atau penjahat kelas berat, maka pasti datanya ada di sana.

"Namanya Kim Seokjin," ujar Taehyung, dia terdiam sebentar. "Dokter umum di Rumah Sakit Seoul," dia bersiul pelan. "_Psychokinesis_." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Nampaknya dia orangnya, matanya di foto ini berwarna coklat terang, tapi pasti berubah menjadi merah gelap karena mengikuti warna matamu."

Namjoon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada kemudian melirik punggung tangan kirinya dan melihat inisial K.S.J di sana, sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah inisial dari Kim Seok Jin. Tidak salah lagi.

Jungkook berdecak pelan, "Dokter di sebuah rumah sakit besar." Dia mendesah pelan seraya menatap Namjoon, "_So you're right here, killing everyone, meanwhile he is out there, saving everyone_." Jungkook mendesah lagi, kali ini dengan lebih dramatis, "_What a tragic destiny_."

Namjoon mendelik pada Jungkook tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa dengan lucu karena perubahan ekspresi Namjoon.

Taehyung tertawa keras karena ucapan Jungkook kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Jadi? Apa kau akan menemuinya dan mengatakan _'Hai, aku adalah pemilik tanda pyrokinesis di tanganmu.'_ atau bagaimana?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku melihat seseorang tengah memperhatikannya tadi."

"Ow, apakah kau sudah merasa cemburu padanya?" ujar Jungkook polos dan Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Jungkook dengan kursi atau mungkin dia akan dihantam pusaran air oleh Taehyung atau mungkin dibekukan oleh Jungkook.

"Bukan itu, masalahnya adalah aku melihat seorang pria dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya tengah menatap Kim Seokjin ini." Namjoon menghela napas, "Bekas luka bakar yang jelas akibat perbuatan _pyrokinesis_, dan jika aku mengingat seringaian di wajahnya, dia pasti melihat tanda _pyrokinesis_ itu dan juga warna matanya."

Taehyung dan Jungkook terdiam saat mendengar itu.

"Jika salah satu dari orang yang kau bunuh atau kau hajar melihatnya dan menyadari maksud dari _mark_ di tubuhnya,"

"Maka mereka akan membunuhnya." Namjoon menyambung dengan suram, jika seseorang yang telah mendapatkan _soulmate_ kehilangan pasangannya atau jika pasangannya meninggal, maka mereka akan kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Atau dengan kata lain, jika Seokjin terbunuh, maka Namjoon akan kehilangan separuh kekuatannya dan akan menjadi jauh lebih lemah dari semua orang di sekitarnya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam setelah Namjoon mengatakan itu, dan disaat mereka tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, pintu ruangan Taehyung diketuk lagi.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat salah satu _staff_ dari organisasi mereka muncul dari sana kemudian membungkuk sopan. "RM, pihak pusat memintaku untuk ke sini untuk mengingatkan bahwa misi anda akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

RM adalah _codename_ Namjoon dalam organisasi, dia memang membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nama karena mereka adalah teman dekat. Sama seperti Taehyung membiarkan Namjoon memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan _codename_nya yaitu V, dan juga Jungkook yang membiarkan Namjoon memanggilnya dengan nama dan bukan _codename_nya, JK.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon setelah _staff_ itu pergi, "Misi apa?"

Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Misi mudah, aku hanya harus membunuh salah satu koruptor, aku akan membakar mobilnya nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Lalu bagaimana soal Kim Seokjin?"

Namjoon melirik foto Seokjin di layar kemudian menghela napas, "Akan kupikirkan nanti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Shift_ Seokjin hari ini selesai dengan lebih lambat karena Seokjin harus menggantikan salah satu dokter jaga di unit gawat darurat. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak sore tadi namun karena tambahan _shift_, Seokjin baru bisa pulang saat hari sudah larut. Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya memukul-mukul bahunya untuk menghilangkan pegal, saat ini sudah jam 11 malam dan dia sangat bersyukur besok adalah jadwal liburnya sehingga Seokjin bisa tidur seharian.

Tempat parkir untuk para dokter berada di depan rumah sakit, dan Seokjin memarkir mobilnya di sana. Seokjin berjalan menuju mobilnya kemudian membuka kuncinya dan terhenti saat dia menunduk untuk menatap ban depan mobilnya.

Ban mobilnya kempes.

Seokjin mengerang kesal dengan suara keras kemudian berjalan ke arah bagasi belakang mobilnya untuk mengambil ban cadangan dan terhenti saat melihat bahwa ternyata ban belakangnya juga kempes. Seokjin mengumpat dengan lancarnya, dia hanya memiliki satu ban cadangan dan jelas Seokjin tidak akan bisa menggunakan mobilnya saat ini. Seokjin meraih ponselnya dalam sakunya kemudian menghubungi bengkel mobil langganannnya dan meminta agar mereka mengurus mobil Seokjin di rumah sakit.

Pihak bengkel berjanji akan segera mengirim beberapa orang ke sana untuk mengurus ban mobil Seokjin. Seokjin menghela napas pelan kemudian melirik arlojinya, sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 11 malam dan Seokjin sangat lelah, dia sangat malas menunggu pihak bengkel datang dan mengurus mobilnya. Seokjin menendang ban mobilnya sekali kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat parkir seraya menggerutu, setidaknya jika dia pergi ke stasiun _subway_ sekarang, dia tidak akan melewatkan kereta terakhir menuju rumahnya.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit seraya menoleh ke sana-sini, berharap untuk menemukan taksi, namun kondisi jalan hanya diisi beberapa mobil pribadi yang melintasi jalan, tidak ada taksi di sana. Seokjin menghela napas lagi dan akhirnya berjalan menuju stasiun _subway_ terdekat. Kaki Seokjin melangkah dengan langkah santai, dia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari taksi namun Seokjin tidak juga menemukannya.

Jarak antara stasiun _subway_ terdekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja sebenarnya cukup jauh, untuk mempersingkat waktu, Seokjin harus pergi melewati taman yang gelap dan sepi dan juga sebuah terowongan kecil. Seokjin tidak suka melewati taman itu karena gelap dan dia bukan _ictiokinesis_ seperti Jimin yang bisa membuat cahaya, makanya Seokjin sangat jarang melewati taman itu.

Namun karena ini adalah kondisi mendesak, mau tidak mau Seokjin harus pergi ke sana. Seokjin berbelok di jalan untuk masuk ke taman itu seraya menggerutu pelan. Dia menarik napas dalam kemudian memberanikan diri berjalan menyusuri taman, Seokjin mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya namun dia tidak mendengar apapun.

Seokjin mendekati terowongan kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk keluar dari taman dan menuju stasiun _subway_ dengan langkah yang dipercepat karena takut. Walaupun dia memiliki kemampuan _psychokinesis_, kemampuan itu tidak akan berguna banyak untuk berkelahi. Seokjin tiba di bagian tengah terowongan yang sekaligus tempat paling minim cahaya ketika dia mendengar suara pikiran seseorang yang meneriakkan kata _'Sekarang!'_, Seokjin berbalik untuk menahan siapapun sosok di belakangnya namun dia kalah cepat, seseorang sudah mendorongnya dengan kuat dan menghantamnya ke dinding terowongan lalu menahan lehernya.

Hantaman itu sangat kuat hingga Seokjin merasakan pandangannya berputar dan dia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Seokjin mencoba mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong seseorang yang menahannya namun kepalanya yang sakit membuatnya tidak bisa mengerahkan kemampuannya secara penuh. Seokjin mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat dua orang pria berwajah menyeramkan tengah menyeringai padanya.

Seokjin tersedak karena lengan yang menahan lehernya terasa mencekiknya. Seokjin mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mendorong dua orang pria itu menjauh namun dia merasa sangat lemas, Seokjin melihat pria yang tidak menahannya berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan yang terlihat dialiri aliran listrik. Mata Seokjin membulat, jika dia diserang oleh seseorang dengan kemampuan _electrokinesis_ maka dia pastinya tidak akan bisa melawan, listrik itu akan membuat otaknya lumpuh.

Seokjin mencoba memberontak, menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan pikiran pemilik _electrokinesis_ itu agar menjauh darinya namun dengan kondisi napasnya yang tersumbat karena cekikan, Seokjin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Disaat Seokjin tengah mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya, sebuah gumpalan api melayang dan menghantam pemilik _electrokinesis_ itu dengan keras.

Cekikan di leher Seokjin terlepas dan Seokjin segera terjatuh ke lantai terowongan dengan keras, dia terbatuk hebat dan dengan susah payah mencari udara kemudian menoleh ke arah api itu berasal. Seokjin melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang menyala karena api.

Seorang _pyrokinesis_.

Pria yang tadi mencekik Seokjin terlihat terkejut namun sebelum dia melarikan diri, pria itu sudah melemparnya lagi dengan api lainnya dan membuatnya melesat jauh kemudian terbakar. Seokjin mencoba menulikan dirinya dari teriakan keras kedua orang yang tengah terbakar hidup-hidup itu, mematikan api dari seorang _pyrokinesis_ bukan hal yang mudah karena api mereka berbeda dengan api biasa.

Seokjin beringsut dan mencoba merapatkan dirinya pada dinding terowongan seraya mencoba bangun saat pria dengan kekuatan _pyrokinesis_ itu berjalan cepat ke arah dua orang yang tengah berguling-guling karena api yang membakar tubuh mereka. Kepala Seokjin masih berdenyut mengerikan karena menghantam dinding namun dia segera memalingkan pandangannya saat pria yang menolongnya kembali mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan membakar kedua orang itu dengan api yang lebih besar.

Seokjin menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba menulikan dirinya dari jeritan kesakitan dua orang yang tengah terbakar itu dan akhirnya setelah teriakan mereka berhenti, Seokjin membuka matanya dengan hati-hati, Seokjin menoleh dan melihat pria yang menolongnya berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat. Seokjin merentangkan tangannya ke arah pria itu dengan panik dan mencoba masuk ke dalam kepalanya serta menghilangkan '_api'_ dari dalam pikirannya agar dia tidak membakar Seokjin.

Pria itu berhenti di hadapan Seokjin, dia menunduk menatap tangannya kemudian menatap Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan melemparkan api padamu jadi kau bisa berhenti menahan kekuatanku."

Seokjin menggeleng keras, masih mengontrol pikiran pria itu agar tidak melempar api padanya.

Pria itu menghela napas, "Seokjin, aku tidak akan melempar api padamu." Dia menarik lengan jaketnya kemudian menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada Seokjin, Seokjin melihat lambang _psychokinesis_ di sana dan juga inisial namanya. Seokjin tertegun, dia mendongak untuk menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan walaupun penerangan di sana sangat minim, Seokjin bisa melihat bahwa warna mata pria itu adalah merah gelap.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Nah, bisa lepaskan aku?"

Seokjin masih bernapas dengan cepat, jantungnya berdentum begitu kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan, matanya bergerak-gerak liar untuk memahami situasi dan sakit kepalanya semakin hebat karena Seokjin berpikir keras serta menahan pria itu di hadapannya. Seokjin mengerang saat sentakan rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya dan itu membuat kendalinya atas kemampuan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya terlepas, Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan sebelum dia menghantam permukaan, sepasang lengan menangkap tubuhnya, lalu kesadaran Seokjin hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

Ini pendek, tapi karena kepanjangan kalo jadi oneshoot/twoshoot akhirnya kubagi jadi beberapa part.

Keseluruhannya antara 5-6 part (karena masih kubagi-bagi)

.

.

Oke, sedikit penjelasan terkait superpower yang ada di sini

Namjoon: _Pyrokinesis_. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol api/memanipulasi api dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya.

Seokjin: _Psychokinesis_. Kemampuan untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang lain, mind-reading, healing dan self-healing, telekinesis, dan jika kemampuannya ditingkatkan hingga ke lebih tinggi, bisa memperkirakan masa depan serta melayang/terbang.

Taehyung: _Hydrokinesis_. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol air/memanipulasi air dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya termasuk darah.

Jungkook: _Cryokinesis_. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol es/memanipulasi es dan membekukan objek.

Yoongi: _Umbrakinesis_. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol kegelapan, membuat situasi menjadi gelap, membutakan pandangan orang lain.

Jimin: _Ictiokinesis_. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol cahaya/memanipulasi cahaya, membuat situasi menjadi terang.

Lalu ada satu yang disebutkan di sini yaitu '_Electrokinesis'_, itu kemampuan untuk memanipulasi listrik, jadi bisa mengalirkan listrik dari tubuhnya.

.

.

Sistem _soulmate_ di sini adalah 'lawan' dari pasangannya.

Contohnya, Taehyung kemampuannya air, Jungkook kemampuannya es. Jadi yang bisa menghentikan kemampuan Taehyung hanya Jungkook.

Jadi _soulmate_ diciptakan untuk menjadi lawan dari pasangannya agar hanya _soulmate_nya yang tidak bisa dilawan sampai kapanpun, karena kekuatannya adalah kebalikan/lawan dari kekuatan mereka masing-masing.


	2. Part 2

**The Opposite**

**.**

* * *

**a NamJin Fanfiction**

_**by**_

**Black Lunalite**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Warn!**_

_**SuperPowers!AU, Fiction, BL.**_

_**Slight!TaeKook, YoonMin**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Opposite**

* * *

**Part 2**

"_**No one wanted a killer to be their soulmate."**_

* * *

Seokjin mencium aroma rempah yang sepertinya berasal dari kayu di sekitarnya, mungkin aroma pengharum ruangan di ruangan tempatnya berada. Dia menarik napas karena aroma yang membuatnya merasa nyaman itu dan kemudian dia mendengar suara pikiran seseorang dalam pikirannya.

'_Aliran darahnya sudah kembali normal.' _

Mata Seokjin terbuka sepenuhnya saat dia mendengar itu, dia bernapas dengan cepat seraya menatap sekeliling, dia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing untuknya. Seokjin merasakan rasa takut merambah ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia bergerak bangun seraya mengumpulkan energinya di telapak tangannya, bersiap-siap melawan siapapun yang muncul dari balik pintu karena dia mendengar suara langkah menuju kamarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Seokjin, seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru terang tersenyum begitu ramah pada Seokjin sementara yang lainnya yang berambut abu-abu dan segera dikenali Seokjin sebagai orang yang menolongnya semalam tengah menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, sudah kuduga _psychokinesis_ memang hebat dalam urusan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri." Pria berambut biru itu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dengan ceria sementara Seokjin masih memasang pose siaga. "Kau haus?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi kau dehidrasi, aku bisa merasakan air di dalam tubuhmu sangat kurang. Jadi, kau mau minum atau aku yang memaksa memasukkan air itu padamu? Aku bisa membuat air itu melewati kerongkonganmu dengan paksa." Pria itu masih tersenyum padanya namun kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Seokjin bersama dengan senyum itu benar-benar jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Seokjin memucat, dia memasuki pikiran orang itu dan hanya merasakan aliran air di sana, Seokjin segera sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa pria berambut biru itu adalah _hydrokinesis_. Seokjin mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum menjawab, "A-aku akan minum.." bisiknya.

Pria berambut biru itu tersenyum lebar, dia mengambilkan gelas di _bedside table_ kemudian memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Ini,"

Seokjin meneguk air di sana dengan hati-hati kemudian setelah dia merasa itu cukup, Seokjin mengembalikan gelas itu yang diterima dengan sigap oleh pria berambut biru.

"Oh, namaku Taehyung, _by the way_." Pria berambut biru itu tersenyum lagi, "Kim Taehyung," ulangnya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan Taehyung melirik ke arah pria berambut abu-abu yang sejak tadi menatap mereka. "Dan pria itu adalah Kim Namjoon."

Seokjin tertegun saat mendengar nama Namjoon, dia mendadak teringat pada inisial _mark_ di tangannya dan juga dia menyadari sejak semalam bahwa mata Namjoon berwarna merah gelap. Namjoon.. adalah pasangannya?

Taehyung menepuk tangannya, "Baiklah, karena aku bisa merasakan aliran darahmu sudah kembali normal, kau hanya butuh istirahat cukup, makan yang banyak dan minum yang cukup agar tidak dehidrasi." Taehyung berdiri, "Aku harus pergi karena pekerjaanku menunggu." Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan pergi setelah menepuk bahu Namjoon.

Setelah Taehyung keluar, Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin sementara Seokjin beringsut mundur dengan cepat. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Namjoon dengan brutalnya membakar dua orang semalam.

Namjoon yang menyadari ketakutan Seokjin menghela napas, "Kurasa apa yang terjadi semalam sangat mengejutkanmu, ya?"

Seokjin diam, dia mencoba menggali ke dalam pikiran Namjoon untuk membaca apa yang dia pikirkan namun Seokjin tidak bisa membaca apapun. "_I can't read you_.." bisiknya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pernah dengar soal kemampuan _mind-reading_ yang tidak akan bisa digunakan pada pasanganmu? Itu yang terjadi."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, dia menarik napas dalam kemudian kembali memberanikan diri menatap mata Namjoon yang berwarna merah gelap, sama sepertinya. "Kau benar-benar.. pasanganku?"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangan kirinya kemudian meraih tangan kiri Seokjin, dia mensejajarkan kedua _mark_ di tangan mereka kemudian menatap Seokjin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya saat kenyataan benar-benar terpampang di depan matanya, Seokjin melirik Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu. "Siapa orang-orang itu?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Taehyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng dan Namjoon segera paham bahwa yang Seokjin maksud adalah orang-orang yang menyerangnya semalam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang pernah memiliki masalah denganku karena pekerjaanku."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Pekerjaan?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Ya,"

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tajam, tatapan tajam Namjoon membuat Seokjin gemetar karena takut sehingga Seokjin kembali memanipulasi pikiran Namjoon agar tidak menggunakan kekuatannya pada Seokjin. Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Kau menahanku lagi, ya?"

"A-aku tidak mau terbakar." Seokjin berujar gugup.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin Seokjin adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang sanggup menghentikan dirinya. Namjoon menggerakkan lehernya pelan, "Aku tidak akan membakarmu, kalau kau mati, aku juga akan menderita."

Seokjin tertegun mendengar itu dan dia mengangguk pelan, perlahan-lahan melepaskan kendalinya atas pikiran Namjoon.

Setelah merasakan kekuatannya kembali mengisi dirinya dan Seokjin telah melepaskannya sepenuhnya, Namjoon kembali menatap Seokjin, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan _mind-reading_, namun dia bisa mengenali ketakutan yang terpampang nyata di bola mata Seokjin yang tidak fokus dan agak gemetar. Namjoon memutus kontak mata mereka kemudian dia menjauh dari Seokjin, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon mengantar Seokjin ke rumahnya yang terletak di sebuah apartemen yang cukup bagus. Namjoon menduga pastinya profesi sebagai dokter mendatangkan keuntungan yang cukup bagi Seokjin hingga dia bisa memiliki rumah yang bagus. Seokjin mengatakan pada Namjoon agar menurunkannya di _lobby_ apartemen namun Namjoon menolak, Namjoon bilang dia harus memastikan Seokjin sampai di depan unitnya dengan selamat.

Seokjin menyerah karena dia masih merasa agak takut pada Namjoon, oleh karena itu dia meminta Namjoon berbelok menuju _basement_ dan memarkir mobilnya di sana karena ada _lift_ yang bisa langsung menuju unit apartemen Seokjin dari _basement_. Seokjin berjalan di depan Namjoon menuju unit apartemennya dan selama perjalanan itu, Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam mengawasi sekitar gedung apartemen Seokjin.

Seokjin berhenti berjalan saat dia sudah tiba di depan unit apartemennya namun ketika dia hendak memasukkan sandi apartemennya, Seokjin terhenti. Namjoon yang menyadari bahwa Seokjin berhenti segera melangkah maju menghampirinya.

"Ada masalah?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan mata melebar karena takut, "Pintunya.. terbuka."

Namjoon segera menarik Seokjin ke belakang punggungnya, "Diam di sana." ujarnya kemudian Namjoon membuka pintu unit apartemen Seokjin dengan hati-hati, Seokjin menempel di belakang tubuhnya secara tidak sadar karena dia takut.

Ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Seokjin, dahi Namjoon berkerut marah saat melihat bahwa seisi apartemen Seokjin telah diacak-acak dengan brutal. Seokjin tersentak di belakang punggungnya dan Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam, tunggu di sini."

Seokjin menangkap lengan Namjoon sebelum pria itu melangkah maju, Seokjin menggeleng pelan. "T-terlalu berbahaya, aku.. aku akan memeriksa jika ada suara pikiran orang lain di sini."

Namjoon merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang tidak perlu karena dia yakin bahwa dia bisa membunuh siapapun yang mungkin masih bersembunyi di dalam rumah Seokjin. Namun karena dia bisa merasakan tangan Seokjin yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menurut.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa membantah Seokjin, mungkin itu adalah tanda bahwa Seokjin memang pasangan Namjoon.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba berkonsentrasi mencari suara lain di dalam apartemennya dan dia tidak mendengar apapun. Setelah memeriksanya hingga beberapa kali dan akhirnya yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain dalam apartemennya, Seokjin membuka matanya. Dia menatap Namjoon, "Tidak ada siapapun."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "Dimana kamarmu?"

Seokjin menuding ke arah koridor yang berada di ujung kanan dan mengarah ke dalam. Namjoon mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali mengamankan posisi Seokjin di belakang tubuhnya. "Tetap di belakangku, walaupun kau bilang kau tidak mendengar apapun, ada beberapa bandit sialan yang menggunakan _mind-reader_ lain untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut bingung tapi dia segera meraih lengan Namjoon dan mengikutinya saat pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namjoon berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar Seokjin dan membuka pintunya. Kondisi kamar Seokjin tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi ruang depan apartemennya, sangat berantakan.

Seokjin mengeluh pelan karena sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka melihat rumahnya berantakan.

"Apa kau memiliki barang berharga? Brankas atau lainnya?"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, hanya _laptop_ dan beberapa dokumen penting serta buku tabunganku."

"Ambil semua itu, dan kemasi pakaianmu juga."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"Kemasi semuanya, kau akan menginap di tempatku untuk sementara waktu."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Apa?! Kenapa?!" serunya protes.

Namjoon menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas, "Karena orang-orang yang menghancurkan rumahmu bisa saja kembali dan aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk menolongmu."

Seokjin mendelik, "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Tidak jika kau diserang banyak orang."

"Aku bisa!" Seokjin bersikeras.

Namjoon akhirnya menghela napas, "Diam dan menurut padaku, Seokjin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, kalau kau mati, aku juga akan berada dalam masalah."

"Aku tidak akan mati, kau tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuanku seperti itu."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan marah, "Seokjin.." desisnya.

Seokjin melipat tangannya dengan wajah kesal, ketakutannya tadi menguap begitu saja. Seokjin tidak akan terima diatur begitu saja oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin, walaupun dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kehadiran Namjoon membuat dirinya merasa jauh lebih aman. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengaturku."

"Ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri." Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Ya, aku bisa."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak."

Seokjin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kebiasannya saat marah. "Kenapa?!" raungnya protes.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin tajam, "Karena mereka semua dilatih untuk membunuh! Dan kau tidak!" bentaknya marah.

Seokjin tertegun, sebagian karena dia terkejut Namjoon membentaknya, dan sebagian lainnya adalah karena ucapan Namjoon. "Apa maksudmu dengan mereka dilatih untuk membunuh?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang kemasi barangmu."

Seokjin masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya, "Aku memiliki teman yang pasangannya adalah seorang anggota kepolisian, jika situasinya memang berbahaya, aku akan menginap di tempat mereka."

"Apa?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "_Fuck no_, aku tidak suka polisi."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Seokjin.

Namjoon kehabisan kesabaran, dia menatap Seokjin dengan tajam dan mengancam. "Dengar, aku memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar darimu, jadi jika kau tidak menurut padaku, aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa ke rumahku dan kalau perlu mengikatmu di sana, jadi cepat kemasi barangmu dan ikut aku."

Seokjin bergidik, ancaman itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan dan mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa sedikit ngeri. "A-aku bisa menahan kekuatanmu, ingat?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan bisa menahan kekuatan fisikku." Namjoon melangkah maju mendekati Seokjin sementara Seokjin melompat mundur menjauhi Namjoon.

Seokjin melangkah menjauh sementara Namjoon terus mendekat dengan wajah menyeramkan, "B-berhenti!"

Namjoon tidak mendengarkan perintah Seokjin dan terus melangkah maju hingga Seokjin tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dia tersudut di dinding. Seokjin merentangkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon dan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menahan Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum miring dan mendadak tangannya menyala oleh kobaran api.

Seokjin memekik panik, dia kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran Namjoon dan menghilangkan api dari dalam pikiran Namjoon namun hal itu membuat kontrolnya atas gerak tubuh Namjoon terlepas. Namjoon melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Seokjin dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Seokjin tersedak napasnya sendiri dan dia berusaha mendorong Namjoon dengan menggunakan kekuatan tangannya.

"Walaupun kau pasanganku, nampaknya aku tetap lebih kuat darimu. Kau tidak bisa menahanku sekaligus, bukan?" desis Namjoon di depan wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin panik, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya, Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Namjoon untuk menjaga jarak sementara Namjoon meletakkan satu tangannya di sebelah kepala Seokjin dan menumpukannya di dinding. Suhu tubuh Namjoon terasa meninggi dan Seokjin tahu _pyrokinesis_ dengan kemampuan tinggi bisa mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuh mereka dan menyebabkan ledakan besar.

"N-Namjoon.. m-menjauh dariku.." bisik Seokjin, sangat gagal menyembunyikan gemetar dalam nada suaranya. Namjoon seperti bom waktu dan Seokjin tidak mau dia terkena ledakan dan mati dalam kondisi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Kau akan menyerah?"

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya dan menggeleng.

Namjoon semakin merapat pada Seokjin dan Seokjin merasa suhu tubuh Namjoon semakin tinggi. Seokjin merasa tangannya seperti terbakar dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Oke! Baiklah!" seru Seokjin frustasi.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Apa?"

"A-aku.. akan menginap di rumahmu."

Namjoon tersenyum menang.

Seokjin cemberut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena dia terbangun di kamar tidur Namjoon dan mereka segera pergi ke rumah Seokjin. Namun ternyata Namjoon tinggal di apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, ada dua kamar tidur dan Namjoon tidur di kamar tidur utama, Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin memakai kamar tidur yang lainnya, kamar itu cukup rapi walaupun sepertinya memang jarang digunakan. Menurut keterangan Namjoon, kamar itu hanya digunakan jika ada yang menginap di rumah Namjoon dan itu sangat jarang terjadi.

Namjoon juga tidak mengatakan apapun terkait siapa yang mengacak-acak apartemen Seokjin dan apa maksudnya dengan orang-orang yang dilatih untuk membunuh. Seokjin mencoba bertanya terus-menerus pada Namjoon tapi Namjoon tetap diam, dia membiarkan Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya sementara dia pergi ke suatu tempat.

Seokjin hampir menyerah menghadapi Namjoon, dia sangat berbeda dengan Seokjin dan karena mereka adalah _soulmate_, Seokjin jelas tidak akan bisa melarikan diri begitu saja dari Namjoon. Sebagian besar _soulmate_ memilih untuk hidup bersama karena selain mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, mereka memilih untuk bersama agar bisa menjaga satu sama lain, karena jika salah satu di antara mereka mati, maka pasangan yang ditinggalkan akan menjadi jauh lebih lemah daripada yang lainnya.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling kamar yang akan ditempatinya, terdapat lemari pakaian yang menempel di dinding, satu tempat tidur yang bisa ditempati satu orang, meja tulis biasa dengan kursi, jendela besar di sisi dinding lainnya, dan sebuah sofa tunggal di samping jendela besar itu. Seokjin meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidur, dia tidak membawa banyak barang karena Seokjin memang tidak berniat untuk tinggal cukup lama. Setelah dia melaporkan tuntutan atas kekacauan di apartemennya, polisi pasti akan memperketat penjagaan di sekitar wilayah rumah Seokjin.

Lagipula Seokjin mengenal Yoongi, Yoongi pasti akan membantu Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar bingung kenapa Namjoon mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat Yoongi dan Jimin karena dia tidak suka polisi. Seokjin yakin saat ini tempat teraman di dunia adalah di rumah Yoongi, Kepala Kepolisian itu sendiri.

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur kemudian dia menatap tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkannya pelan. Seokjin tidak bisa membaca pikiran Namjoon, ketika dia memasuki pikirannya untuk memanipulasinya, Seokjin hanya melihat api di sana, maka Seokjin selalu berusaha menghapus itu dari pikiran Namjoon ketika dia merasa Namjoon dalam kondisi marah dan akan menyerangnya.

Walaupun Namjoon mengatakan dia tidak akan menyerang Seokjin, itu jelas bukan jaminan.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berubah hingga menjadi seperti ini hanya karena memiliki _soulmate_. Sebelumnya, Seokjin bukan seseorang yang sangat tertarik dengan konsep _soulmate_ ini, walaupun harus dia akui dia iri melihat Yoongi yang sangat perhatian pada Jimin dan Jimin yang terlihat jelas gembira memiliki seseorang di sisinya.

Kedua orangtua Seokjin pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini, mereka bilang mereka ingin menikmati masa-masa tua mereka di sebuah pulau dan mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah pulau dan tidak pernah lagi kembali ke sini, mereka rutin mengirimi kartu pos untuk Seokjin namun karena profesi Seokjin, Seokjin sendiri tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan terdiam memandangi layarnya yang dalam kondisi gelap. Seokjin belum menceritakan mengenai _soulmate_nya pada orangtuanya, kedua orangtua Seokjin adalah _soulmate_ dan mereka lebih dari bahagia karena bisa memiliki satu sama lain, ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia yakin Dewa akan memberikan pasangan terbaik untuk Seokjin sementara ibunya selalu mengharapkan hari dimana Seokjin akan bertemu pasangannya.

Namun jika mereka tahu siapa _soulmate_nya, mungkin kedua orangtua Seokjin akan kecewa. Namjoon jelas jauh dari ekspektasi mereka mengenai seseorang yang baik dan sopan, Namjoon kasar, dan dia juga menyeramkan karena Seokjin melihat sendiri bagaimana pria itu membakar dua orang dengan santainya. Seokjin bergidik, seharusnya dia melaporkan Namjoon ke polisi karena membunuh orang lain adalah tindakan kriminal, namun Seokjin terlalu takut karena jika dia melaporkannya, maka Namjoon pastinya tahu bahwa Seokjin adalah pihak yang melaporkannya.

Seokjin tidak ingin dibakar seperti dua orang itu.

Disaat Seokjin sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Seokjin mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang depan apartemen. Seokjin mencoba membaca pikiran dari orang yang mungkin berada di ruang depan dan dia hanya mendengar pikiran satu orang. Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya, dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di ruang depan bersama seorang pria yang memiliki mata bulat dan rambut coklat gelap.

Pria itu menatap Seokjin dengan senyum yang nyata di wajahnya dan setelahnya dia melompat menghampiri Seokjin lalu memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"_Hallo_!" sapanya dengan sangat ceria, dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Seokjin dengan mata berbinar. "Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sedang menatap mereka berdua, "Namjoon memintaku ke sini untuk menemanimu, dia harus pergi."

Seokjin terlihat bingung, "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ditemani."

Jungkook menggeleng serius. "Walaupun rumah Namjoon seperti benteng yang tidak tertembus, kita tidak boleh mengambil resiko." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang masih berdiri diam. "Kau bisa pergi, aku akan menjaganya."

Seokjin semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus dijaga sedemikian rupa seolah dia adalah barang rapuh yang mudah hancur. Seokjin berhasil hidup sejauh ini dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan dia jelas tidak lemah. "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, sungguh. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku akan kembali malam nanti, mungkin sangat larut."

Dia jelas-jelas mengabaikan ucapan Seokjin dan Seokjin menatapnya dengan kesal. Namjoon berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas.

"Seokjin, lepaskan aku." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tenang sementara Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata menyipit dan kedua tangan terkepal.

Jungkook mengerjap tidak mengerti, "Huh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Psychokinesis_ memiliki sedikit kemampuan telekinetis." Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin, "Seokjin,"

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kenapa aku memerlukan penjagaan atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, selama dia mengenal Namjoon, baru kali ini Jungkook melihat seseorang memberikan '_ancaman'_ pada Namjoon. Jungkook menatap Namjoon, sangat tertarik menunggu respon Namjoon, Namjoon yang dikenalnya bukanlah sosok yang pengertian dan sabar, mungkin dia akan melempar Seokjin dengan api.

Namun tidak seperti dugaan Jungkook, Namjoon tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya menghela napas pelan. "Nanti, oke? Aku harus pergi dan aku butuh pikiran yang jernih untuk urusan ini."

Nada bicara Namjoon yang tenang, bahkan cenderung merayu, membuat Jungkook sangat terkejut, dia menatap Seokjin yang masih menatap Namjoon tajam, Seokjin adalah satu-satunya yang mengancam Namjoon dan berhasil selamat tanpa satu goresan pun.

Seokjin melepaskan kendali dirinya atas tubuh Namjoon, "Oke,"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Aku pergi."

Setelah Namjoon berjalan keluar, Jungkook segera menangkap kedua tangan Seokjin. "Wah, kau hebat sekali! Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Bagaimana caraku dalam melakukan hal apa?"

"Membuat Namjoon tidak marah padamu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melawan Namjoon tanpa terluka!"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook tertegun, dia menatap Seokjin hati-hati. "Namjoon.. belum mengatakan apapun padamu ya?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, dan Jungkook menghela napas berat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pekerjaan Namjoon selesai lebih cepat kali ini namun dia tidak bisa segera kembali ke rumahnya karena Taehyung memanggilnya ke kantor organisasi mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Namjoon ingin sekali menolak, namun karena ini perintah langsung dari organisasi, Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya tiba di ruangan Taehyung, dia membuka pintu dan melihat Taehyung sedang duduk di atas kursi, sebuah pusaran bola air kecil yang mungkin seukuran dengan bola _baseball_ menari-nari di tangannya. Taehyung mendongak saat melihat Namjoon dan tersenyum padanya.

"Duduklah," Taehyung mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan bola air di tangannya tadi ke dalam akuarium yang memang berada di ruangannya. Dia memutar kursinya ke arah sofa yang berada di ruangan itu karena dia tahu Namjoon pasti duduk di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kurasa organisasi ini sudah tahu bahwa kau menemukan _soulmate_mu. Mereka mulai curiga dan pastinya tidak lama lagi mereka akan mencari tahu soal Seokjin."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu secepat itu?"

"Kau anggota utama organisasi ini sekaligus calon pemimpin selanjutnya, dan mereka tahu semua kebiasaanmu termasuk untuk selalu diam di sini atau pulang ke rumahmu dan tidur. Tapi seharian ini kau bahkan hanya muncul untuk melakukan misi dan setelahnya kau jelas terlihat seperti terburu-buru untuk pulang kalau saja aku tidak memintamu bertemu di sini."

"Seokjin ada di rumahku." Namjoon menghela napas, "Kurasa seseorang mengincarnya karena aku menolongnya waktu itu."

"Ya, dan kudengar dari Jungkook kau membunuh dua orang itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ini di luar misi, organisasi pastinya akan memberikan sedikit peringatan padamu."

"Mereka tidak akan melarang kita melindungi _soulmate_ kita sendiri."

"Ya, tapi itu jika kau memperkenalkan Seokjin secara resmi pada organisasi."

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tentunya tahu apa konsekuensi jika aku memperkenalkan Seokjin pada mereka, bukan? Mereka akan mencoba merekrut Seokjin, dia bukan sosok seperti itu."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Aku tahu, lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan melindungi Seokjin untuk sementara waktu sampai aku yakin tidak ada orang-orang yang mengincarnya. Dan jika dia sudah aman, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada organisasi."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Ah, tapi kau juga sudah menjelaskan mengenai perkara organisasi ini pada Seokjin, bukan?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia terdiam sangat lama sampai Taehyung yakin bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah '_belum'_. Taehyung menghela napas lagi, "Kau harus mengatakannya, Namjoon."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan menyukainya."

"Ya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu, bukan?"

Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih tidak yakin mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Namjoon kembali ke rumahnya, suasana rumahnya sudah sepi, Jungkook memang sudah mengiriminya pesan dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus pulang karena Taehyung sudah ada di rumah, dan pesan itu dikirimkan kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Namjoon melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah rumahnya seraya melepas jaketnya, dan di sana dia melihat Seokjin, duduk di sofa yang berada di depan TV dengan kedua lutut yang dipeluknya di atas sofa.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur." Namjoon melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jungkook."

Namjoon tertegun, dia terdiam memperhatikan Seokjin yang melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua lututnya dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Seokjin terlihat menarik napas dalam sebelum kemudian perlahan menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Aku memaksanya menceritakan semua hal terkait dirimu, dan ternyata kau memang bukan seseorang dengan kemampuan _pyrokinesis_ biasa." Seokjin mendengus, "Yah, tidak mungkin seseorang dengan kekuatan sehebat itu akan hidup dengan biasa, bukan?"

Namjoon mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun nada bicara menyindir dari Seokjin hampir membuat emosinya naik. "Lalu? Apalagi yang dia katakan?"

"Bahwa kau berada dalam suatu organisasi, dan kau adalah anggota terbaik di sana."

"Dan?"

Seokjin menghela napas, "Tidak ada, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus membiarkanmu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dan itulah yang akan kau lakukan." Namjoon melangkah maju, "Dengar, Seokjin.."

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi, aku harus bekerja dan aku tidak akan pulang ke rumahmu. Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku." Seokjin berdiri, dia melirik Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku, jika kau mencoba melarangku, maka kau harus membunuhku."

Namjoon mengatupkan mulutnya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun sementara Seokjin berjalan ke arah kamar yang digunakannya atas persetujuan Namjoon. "Kenapa?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, sinar bulan yang masuk dari sisi jendela mengaburkan wajah Seokjin namun Namjoon bisa melihat selapis airmata yang ada di mata Seokjin. Namjoon melihat Seokjin menarik napas dalam, mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_No one wanted a killer to be their soulmate_." Seokjin mengucapkan itu dengan tegas kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Namjoon merasa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya dan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah anggota organisasi itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepertinya ini jadinya enam part. Hehehe

Aku baru selesai bagi ini jadi empat part dan ternyata masih lumayan kepanjangan untuk dijadiin lima part.

Hmm, tapi liat nanti aja karena mungkin akan ada yang aku ganti waktu proses edit-editnya. Hehehe


End file.
